Duolingo Stories
Duolingo Stories is a way for intermediate or advanced learners to practice their listening and reading comprehension through the use of bite-sized interactive stories.Duolingo Forum, Introducing Duolingo Stories (Beta), Steve Ridout, June 22, 2017. Each story comes with questions that, if answered correctly, will earn the user XP toward their language tree. Duolingo Stories are available on the web, both on desktop and mobile versions, and also on the iOS app. They began on the web only on June 2017 as part of Duolingo Labs, and since May 2019 their link is just at the right of the Learn link, i.e, it is the second most important link of the site. On the iOS app it's the second icon, the second most important section of the app. Sets and full stories Stories are grouped into sets. Most sets have 10 stories. Initially Set One is unlocked and to unlock a set all the previous stories must have been passed. A full story may be composed of several parts. The longest full story has ten parts. Easy stories The first 20 stories. These stories are shorter, have simpler language and all the questions and some alternatives are in your target language. Courses that have stories *Spanish for English: 222 stories (137 full stories) divided in 22 sets *Portuguese for English: 172 stories (107 full stories) divided in 17 sets *French for English: 173 stories (115 full stories) divided in 17 sets *German for English: 144 stories (89 full stories) divided in 14 sets *English for Spanish: 110 stories (91 full stories and one incomplete story) divided in 11 sets *English for Portuguese: 110 stories (91 full stories and one incomplete story) divided in 11 sets *English for Chinese: 80 stories (73 full stories and one incomplete story) divided in 8 sets In total there are 143 different full stories totaling 229 stories. Exercises See also: Exercise. Each correct exercise is worth 2 XP. There are around 12 exercises in a story. E means easy and N means normal. *'True or False' (E): You are presented with a question in your base language and two possible answers, "Yes, that's true" and "No, that's not right". *'What do we know for now?' (N): You are shown three alternatives of what's going on after three or four sentences. *'Type the missing phrase' (N): You are presented with the audio of a sentence, and also a transcription with several words missing, and you are asked to type the missing words. *'Define the concept/What does' x mean? (E, N): You are asked to select the correct definition of a word or sentence among three alternatives written in your target language. This word or sentence has the translation in its hints. *'Select the missing word or phrase' (E, N): You are presented with the audio of a sentence, and also a transcription with several words missing; below this there are three alternatives and you are asked to select the one that has the missing words. *'Form the sentence you just heard' (E, N): Several boxes appear and you must select them in order. *'What has just happened?/What's the end of the sentence/Reading comprehension/What comes next?' (E, N): You are asked to select among three alternatives written in your target language. *'Click on the option that means ...' (E, N): You are presented with a sentence with several words enclosed in boxes. You must select the box that answers the question. *'Select the pairs' (E, N): Five boxes in your base language and five boxes in your target language are shown. You must select the pairs. You may select a box in either language and then its translation. This is always the last exercise of a story. On May 2019 some questions in the stories instead of being in your target language were changed to be in English (the only available base language then).Duolingo Forum, Why are now the questions in the stories done in English instead of the language we are practicing?, Roberto Fuentes Risco, May 14, 2019. Stories The place of a story is its set and correlative order. E.g. 01/04 is the fourth story in Set One. The Stories page initially had the titles in your target language. Beginning October 2018 they are shown in the base language.Duolingo Forum, Why did Duolingo change the titles of the stories to English?, October 13, 2018. To see the name of the story in your target language that story must be unlocked. Stories in different languages may not be identical. For example, the bride’s father in Locked Bathroom is happily married in the Spanish version and divorced in the Portuguese, French and English versions. Stories with English as a base language Stories with English as a target language See also *Duolingo Stories/Timeline External links *Duolingo Stories *Duolingo Forum, Duolingo Call for Stories, May 11, 2018. Contest dates: May 11th until June 8th, 2018. References Category:Feature